


Friends

by ambivertedintrovert



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Day 3, Friendship, Huey Week 2020 (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivertedintrovert/pseuds/ambivertedintrovert
Summary: Huey was a good boy. He followed the rules, he listened, and he appreciated everyone. It confused him why he had no friends except for his brothers when he was younger.He remembered being bullied. He remembered secluding himself in the corner of the class when his brothers were in the other sections, letting himself be open with a person who offered to be his friend and closing himself further on being betrayed.He never knew his mistake. Was it because he was a nerd? A seeker of humanity? A responsible and organised candidate?
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) & Huey Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Huey Duck, Huey Duck & Violet Sabrewing, Huey Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Kudos: 71





	Friends

Huey was a good boy. He followed the rules, he listened, and he _appreciated everyone_. It confused him why he had no friends except for his brothers.

(He vaguely remembers a girl older than him, asking his name and being as friendly as possible. She didn’t intrude, but she wasn’t aloof either, and it was the happiest Huey felt near an outsider. Shortly after that, they moved with Uncle Donald’s new job to another town.)

He remembered being bullied. He remembered secluding himself in the corner of the class when his brothers were in the other sections, letting himself be open with a person who offered to be his friend and closing himself further on being betrayed.

He never knew his mistake. Was it because he was a nerd? A seeker of humanity? A responsible and organised candidate?

_Was he not normal?_

* * *

They had just turned ten when they shifted into McDuck Manor. The housekeeper’s granddaughter, Webbigail Vanderquack, was pretty interesting herself. Adventurous, brave, eccentric- it explained why she became Dewey’s best friend ( at least more than she was Huey and Louie’s best friend).

She believed in the supernatural more than Huey would expect anyone to. It was part of the reason that he couldn’t really reach out to her, as much as he loved having her as an honorary sibling.

Then came Webby’s friend Lena. A crafty teenager who reminded him too much of Louie, yet at a completely different level. He didn’t know whether to trust her.

At least he found out. He didn’t know that being possessed could actually happen in reality, and it did! The Shadow War was a major milestone, and seeing Webby mourn for her friend broke his heart.

It reminded him of the 8-year old sitting in the corner of the class, hurt and betrayed. He never wanted his brothers or Webby to feel the same.

That day, he realised he couldn’t always protect his family. It was a thought he absolutely despised but couldn’t avoid.

And so everything went smoothly. His mom returning from ten years in space and the ‘moonvasion’ that followed was a rough spot, but it all was fine in the end.

But he wasn’t.

Sure he had his family. Sure he had his Junior Woodchucks. But what else? He was still the robot. The weird one. The know-it-all.

Then who was Huey?

* * *

Gizmoduck’s unofficial sidekick. Fenton was Gizmoduck (an extremely obvious conclusion which the citizens of Duckburg were ignorant enough not to realise.

Fenton was technically his first friend. He was like his older brother, a person he could go for guidance to. There was trust involved. Huey never knew he could be so happy.

He didn’t mean to mess up Fenton’s date. Huey was extremely upset, and Fenton and Webby helped him calm down. After all, Gandra had been the one to join Beaks. It was her fault.

Huey knew it wouldn’t be the last time they saw her.

*

The race to becoming a Senior Woodchuck showed him who he was. _A monster_. Who leaves a person behind to their doom?

But that analysis also changed everything. Violet won, but she did something else too. She convinced him otherwise.

He wasn’t a monster. He was _human_. He made mistakes. And Senior Woodchucks like Violet did too. He learnt a valuable lesson that day. And he would try again, even if it meant facing failure.

But he also made a best friend that day. _Violet Apollonia Sabrewing._

*

The adventure in Tokyolk was equally valuable. Boyd was a robot. And how did that make a difference? He was still human. And so was Huey.

They were just ‘wired a little differently’. It didn’t mean they were bad. It didn’t mean they couldn’t function properly.

They were just not the same as everyone else. And sometimes, being one in a million is worth it.

That evening, Huey sat in the corner of the mansion and counted. “1, 2, 3, 4.” He had four best friends, not including his brothers. And a lot more friends than he expected he’d ever have.

_Real_ friends are the people who make you feel human. They mock you, but they also care. They wouldn’t trade you for anything.

Staring at the night sky that stretched beyond eternity, Huey laughed. Because he had _real_ friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Huey Week Day 3 - Friendship 
> 
> Thank you for reading! (Contact me at my tumblr: your-local-semi-nerd :))


End file.
